1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to security surveillance technology, and particularly to an image capturing device and method for adjusting a position of a lens of the image capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, image capturing devices have been used to perform security surveillance by capturing images of monitored scenes, and sending the captured images to a monitoring computer. However, a position of a lens of the image capturing device cannot be changed according to movement of an object in the monitored scene. Therefore, an efficient method for adjusting a position of the lens of the image capturing device is desired.